The present invention relates to a hybrid module for a drive train of a vehicle having an internal combustion engine and a transmission.
A hybrid drive train of a motor vehicle is known from DE 100 36 504 A1, which comprises an internal combustion engine, a two-weight freewheel, an electric drive, and a transmission, with a first separating clutch being arranged between the internal combustion engine and the electric drive and another separating clutch between the electric drive and the transmission. The first separating clutch arranged at the engine side serves to decouple the internal combustion engine from the remaining drive train, in order to drive the vehicle entirely electrically, for example. The second separating clutch arranged at the transmission side serves to start the internal combustion engine via the electric drive and during this starting process decouple the transmission. The electric drive and the two separating clutches may overlap axially and radially for reasons of construction space, as shown in FIG. 2 of DE 100 36 504 A1, by the first separating clutch being integrated in the rotor of the electric drive. However, this integration of the separating clutch arranged at the engine side in the rotor of the electric engine, usually necessary for reasons of technical construction space, leads to relatively small friction radii, though. Due to these smaller friction radii the moment that can be transmitted is reduced.